Naive
by g2gbakecake
Summary: Joe and Lilly are now livgin the party life At least Lily is. But how is Joe dealing with Lily's new ways of drinking, and drugs. Whats a guy to do. One-shot- Song fic.


The sun was just coming up on this bright Wednesday morning. It seemed like this was happening every day. Lilly passed out on the couch, while Joe just looked at her motionless body. Her chest rising and falling. The night before had been like any other night. Joe, Lily and their buddies would go to a bar and party. Joe would hang with his friends doing a couple shots and just chill. Lilly on the other hand would be in her own world: getting wasted out of her mind. This would eventually follow to having sex in the bathroom with some random guy, behind Joe's back. She thought he was clueless -she was- he knew way more then he led her on to.

**I'm not saying it was your fault  
Although you could have done more**

Lilly would be led on by every man. She would be too high and drunk to know what was going on. He would talk sweet words to her, just get the best out of her. It alwasy worked.

**Oh you're so naive yet so****That every time I look inside**

How could this be done  
Your such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way  
Something so beautiful

Joe couldn't understand why someone like Lilly would do this. Sure times were shitty, the band days were over and the Jonas Brothers were a thing of the past, but life goes on. Looking at her lying on his old couch looking so flawless made him think, and wonder what was happening to Lilly and himself as a couple. He wanted to bring things back to what they were.

**I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me**

Joe didn't want to know. He knew the truth, but going into the truth would be just as hard, if not harder, then what he was doing now. He was supporting her, and he knew she would blame him with a confrontion. He just wanted her to stay. WHich was hard for him, because having her stay was harder for him then havning her leave.

**I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me**

He didn't want to be the bad guy.

**I may say it was your fault  
Cause I know you could have done more**

Nick had become worried about Joe and Lilly's lifestyle and seeing what Joe was going through just broke his heart. This said, he had tried to talk to Joe about what was going on. He wanted to help his brother. But even Nick knew the only reason why Joe didn't try to talk to Lily was because he was to scared she would dump him. Joe thought that if Lilly left no one would want him and that he die alone. That didn't even make sense to Nick.

**Oh you're so naive yet so**

Joe knew Lilly did some 'exotic' dancing during the early hours of the day. He knew the moment she got up she would scurry off someplace coming home with pockets of cash. This disterbed him.

**How could this be done  
By such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way something so beautiful  
****Every time I look inside**

Knowing this made Kevin wonder as well. He had known Lilly for a long time, and he knew this was a low time for Lilly. She was indead a beautiful girl, but with such low self esteam it was almost too painful to watch. He too knew that with the route Lilly was taking she was living fast and dying young.

**I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me**

Joe never once asked how Lily got her so addicted to coke. She didn't even know that Joe knew about her hard core addiction. She never once did it at home, or brought it within a mile of Joe. This was a part of her that came out at the clubs. In the morning before work, as well as in the early hours off the morning right before passing out and then being lifted home by Joe.

**I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me**

Joe knew Lily would be angry if he confessed to all that he knew. She would resent him for the rest of her life. He also knew she knew that he wasn't one to say stuff like this. Not anymore. Not after becoming dead brookk after spending all his cash on his once happy life. The life Lily and him once had. It had gone by so fast.

**How could this be done  
By such a smiling sweetheart**

Lily was gone now. Not dead, just gone. It was tough for Joe to do this, but it was tearing him apart. He couldn't stand this. So after an hour of crying, and screaming, and packing she was gone. She wasn't comming back. They bought fought for an hour before the door slammed in mid sentence and she was out the door. He had tried to get her to go the rehab, but that was clearly made not even an option when Lilly threw an old vase against the wall leaving glass all over the dirty floor.

**Oh you're so naive yet so**

Nick and Kevin tried to explain to Joe that it wasn't his fault and that he did what he had to do. That there was always tomorrow. That didn't work. It never would. This didn't only effect Lilly, it effected him too.

**Such an ugly thing  
Someone so beautiful  
****And every time you're on his side**

Joe had seen Lilly around town in the months to follow. She would be hanging off of a guy's arm usually, too weak to stand. It was shameful how this once happy girl, who had known how lucky she was could turn into something so ugly. It was a wind awakening to Joe on how fast people can change.

**I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it maybe be she's still out to get me**

Joe's parents had heard from Nick and Kevin about what was happening to Lilly, and now Joe. Mrs. Jonas was curious of how her son was doing with his life, how happy he was, but even she knew asking would just make him even more angry and hurt.

**And I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it maybe be she's still out to get me**

It was true, Lilly hated Joe. She was now living on the streets, going home with random men, then sleeping with then just for a bed to wake up in. She herself was confused with her life. She wished she would have listened to Joe. Held his helping hand and turned her life around. It was too late now.

**Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to this kite  
Just don't let me down**

* * *

jUST FELT LIKE posting a FF tonight, cuz im like REALLY bored. hahaha soo yea this song is Naive by The Kooks, AWSOME band btw. GO LONDON!! GO JB!! GO DA KOOKS!!


End file.
